wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Stella the NightWing
Also, don't judge. Thank you. Appearance Sleek, dark purple (nearly black) scales flecked with dark blue. Solid black underbelly and wing membranes. Large silver scales under wings. Narrow build, stands a head taller than other dragonets her age, and a few talon-lengths longer. A scar on her chest and a few on her neck and upper forearms. Personality My friend Sapphire wrote this for me. She's rather subdued when not talking, often staring off into space and looking empty. Around her friends, she is energetic and loud. She laughs, talks, and is very funny. She always greets others warmlym and has seemingly no room for hate, but she often fakes friendlyness in order to seem different from Skullcrusher. Deep inside, she is very emotionally unstable. A little voice in the back of her head is always telling her she's ugly, evil, and that no-one loves her. She's very cheerful to hide this, but is actually a pessimist. She opens up to close friends, but in an effort to keep others from doing the same things as her, will openly talk about her depression, self-harm, and suicide attempt to any who will listen. She suffers from clinical depression. History Stella was hatched soon after the NightWings moved to the Rainforest, having been salvaged from the hatchery before the volcano exploded by her mother. Stella was hatched from her mother, Cassandra and father, Tauros. Soon after she hatched, her father was killed in a tussle with a few SandWings. Stella's mother moved on quickly, finding a new mate, Skullcrusher. She didn't marry Skullcrusher, but had one egg with him, Orion. Stella was 2 at the time. Skullcrusher emotionally abused Cassandra and Stella during the time he was in a relationship with Cassandra, for three long years after Orion was hatched. Cassandra finally split from Skullcrusher when Stella was 3. She met Sapphire at this time. Stella attended the RainWing academy and lived a generally normal life. Her mother re-married, marrying Steelsight and having another egg. Stella was nearly 6 at the time. On Stella's 6th birthday, she met Dramascales. Weapons Dagger(former): She once had a dagger she carried with her at all times, but it was taken away when she attempted to end her life with it. Fire: She only uses this when she is attacked. Relationships Cassandra: She loves her mother, but also kind of hates her for putting up with Skullchaser for so long. Dramascales: Dramascales is her current love interest. Stella loves her and hopes to build a life with her. Orion: Stella loves and protects her little brother, but sometimes can't stand him due to his strong resembelence to Skullcrusher. Sapphire: Sapphire is Stella's best friend, despite the fact that she is much different. Sapphire has never tried to talk Stella out of anything, which she appreciates. Skullcrusher: Skullcrusher terrifies Stella. She is constantly worried that Skullcrusher will come back to kill her. Steelsight: Steelsight is considered Stella's "real dad" by Stella, as she didn't really know her father. Starcatcher: Starchaser is Stella's favorite sibling, and Stella enjoys Starcatcher's optimisim. Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonsonas Category:Dragonets